Das Geheimnis
by DeBeilschmidt
Summary: Pada September 1979, setelah berbulan-bulan terkungkung dalam Laboratorium Desain Konstruksi dan Analisa Peta, akhirnya Eren mengetahui rahasia di balik sikap Levi. Berkaitan dengan stereoskop, foto udara, dan mimpi; ia kembali diingatkan pada dongeng masa kecilnya. AU.


**WARNING:** Sepertinya fanfiksi ini akan memusingkan karena penuh dengan istilah ilmiah. Jangan ragu untuk segera _scroll_ ke bawah apabila menemukan kata-kata yang tidak Anda ketahui.

**NOTE:**Latar waktu yang digunakan adalah pada tahun 1979, sehingga—lupakan mengenai ponsel atau sejenisnya. Mengapa saya memilih hal ini? _Well_, karena saat teknologi _digital_ masih terbatas, orang-orang pada masa ini melakukan pemetaan dan analisa secara manual. Dan misteri ini tidak akan ada apabila kartografi digital sudah ditemukan. "_Das Geheimnis_" (baca: das gehaimnis) merupakan kata dalam bahasa Jerman yang berarti "rahasia".

* * *

**Das Geheimnis**

Oleh: DeBeilschmidt

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime  
_This story is a non-profit work._

* * *

Eren terus memandangi sosok tersebut. Diam, tenang, sebisa mungkin tidak mengganggu. Di tangannya ada nampan berisi teh dan juga _sandwich_ telur. Namun, dia sama sekali tak berbicara dan hanya memerhatikan. Kalender menunjukkan tahun 1979, bulan September, lebih tepatnya.

"Tsk."

Entah untuk kali keberapa Eren mendengar sosok itu mendecak sebal. Mungkin karena apa yang dicarinya tak kunjung ditemukan, barangkali juga karena suasana hatinya. Oh, sebagai catatan, Eren jarang sekali melihat orang ini memiliki suasana hati yang baik, di mana bunga matahari akan mendayu ditiup angin dan burung kenari berkicau riang. Tidak, hari-hari Eren kebanyakan diisi dengan decakan, keheningan, dan kecanggungan yang menyesakkan dada.

Namanya Levi Ackerman, 34 tahun dan merupakan seorang dosen dengan spesialisasi di bidang fotogrametri. Sudah beberapa bulan ini Eren Yeager menjadi asistennya, dan dengan agak terpaksa sejak bulan Mei 1979, terperangkap di Laboratorium Desain Konstruksi dan Analisa Peta. _Aku memerlukan hal ini_, katanya pada diri sendiri; sebuah kalimat yang diulang terus-menerus bagai mantra, sebagai penyemangat agar dia tidak mati bosan. Spesialisasi Eren bukan kartografi [1], tentu saja. Dia lebih menyukai penginderaan jauh [2]—bagaimana bisa menganalisa suatu lahan hanya dari foto udara ataupun citra satelit [3], ah, betapa menyenangkannya. Dia merasa seluruh dunia ada dalam genggamannya; bahkan tanpa pergi dan menjejakkan kaki, Eren kiranya dapat mengetahui bagaimana rasanya berada di Gurun Sahara: bagaimana angin di sana, dari arah mana angin bertiup—Eren dapat mengetahui itu semua.

"Ini, _Sir_. Saya letakkan makan malam Anda di sini," Eren berkata lemah. Sepelan mungkin, semata-mata agar tidak mengganggu apa yang tengah dikerjakan Levi. Ia mengerti bahwa dosennya sedang bekerja keras dengan _grid_ di kertas kalkir yang ada di atas meja gambar. Eren _tahu_ bahwa ia tengah mencoba memperbesar skala peta, tetapi itu saja. Tidak ada penjelasan lebih lanjut.

Levi yang tengah berkonsentrasi hanya menjawab sekenanya. "Hm."

Selalu hanya jawaban pendek, bahkan tidak ada kata terima kasih yang pernah Levi ucapkan padanya. Dari musim semi ke musim panas, sekarang bahkan ia bisa merasakan angin musim gugur, dan satu-satunya pembicaraan panjang yang pernah mereka lakukan hanyalah saat Eren pertama kali diberi pengenalan mengenai fotogrametri [4], aturan di lab, dan pekerjaan Eren. Hanya itu. Ia juga melihat, betapa Levi kian kurus dari hari ke hari. Eren—walau sulit untuk mengakui hal ini—_agak_ khawatir.

"_Sir_…."

"Kau ingat peraturannya bukan, Eren? Jangan ganggu aku. Dan kau sudah bisa pulang sekarang."

Dia dosen yang dingin. Rumor sudah tersebar, Eren hanya menjadi pembuktian dari praduga tersebut. Pemuda itu kini bersikeras. Lebih lama lagi dalam keadaan demikian dan bisa-bisa dia gila karena terkungkung di ruangan berpenerangan redup ini.

"_Sir_, saya hanya ingin berkata… jaga kesehatan Anda. Saya tidak tahu apa yang sedang Anda lakukan sekarang, hanya saja Anda semakin kurus dari hari ke hari." Lagi, seorang Eren Yeager kembali mendesah, "Selamat malam, _Sir._"

Bahkan pemuda ini kemudian tidak menunggu reaksi dari pengajarnya. Cukup sebuah langkah pelan, kemudian Eren mengambil _sweater_nya dan segera berjalan keluar dari laboratorium. Satu hari sudah berakhir di Laboratorium Desain Konstruksi dan Analisa Peta.

.

Pagi hari itu, (lagi-lagi) Eren dibangunkan oleh suara Carla Yeager. Dia boleh saja telah menginjak usia kepala dua, tetapi urusan bangun pagi, itu sudah beda cerita. Di mata Eren, pemuda usia awal dua puluhan bangun siang itu sah-sah saja, kok. Pekerjaannya di tempat Profesor Ackerman baru akan dimulai pada siang hari, sekitar pukul satu. Sedangkan saat ia melirik pada jam mungil di samping tempat tidurnya, waktu masih menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi. Masih tersisa lima jam lagi. Seharusnya Eren masih bisa memanfaatkan waktu ini untuk tidur panjang.

"EREN, CEPAT BANGUN!" Carla sekali lagi berteriak; lebih kencang, lebih keras, dan lebih dekat. Eren berusaha abai, dengan menutupi telinga menggunakan selimut tebalnya. Tetapi Carla tidak kalah ganas—ia menyentakkan selimut Eren, hingga pemuda itu terguling dan jatuh dari kasurnya.

"Ibu!" protes Eren segera terdengar. Ia mengaduh dan mengelus-elus pantatnya, perasaan berdenyut tak menyenangkan di sana membuatnya benar-benar bangun dan tidak bisa kembali tidur dengan mudah. Mereka bilang, rasa sakit mengalahkan segalanya—terbukti.

Carla hanya mendesah, kadang kasihan juga melihat anaknya yang harus menderita kesakitan karena perbuatannya. Tetapi, menurut wanita ini, agaknya pantas bagi Eren diperlakukan demikian. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan Eren—di usianya yang dalam beberapa bulan genap 23 tahun—akan memasuki dunia kerja dengan perilaku yang sama. Sangat tidak bisa. Maka, wajar saja, bukan, kalau Carla khawatir?

Wanita itu kemudian menggeleng saat melihat anaknya yang masih mengaduh. "Kau pantas mendapatkannya Eren," katanya tenang, "Seharusnya kau malu dengan sikapmu ini. Coba kau contoh Armin—atau Mikasa! Anak itu bahkan sebelum lulus sudah bisa mencari uang dan saat wisuda pun nilainya _cum laude_!"

Eren memutar mata. Lagi-lagi; entah sudah berapa kali hal ini terjadi sejak hari wisuda Mikasa. Dia bosan harus mendengarkan mengenai "Mikasa begini" "Mikasa begitu" "Armin sudah begini" "Armin sudah begitu"—sejak kapan lulus _sedikit_ lebih lama dari teman-teman SMAnya adalah sebuah dosa? Lihat saja Connie, anak itu bahkan masih mengulang beberapa mata kuliah dasar. Setidaknya Eren masih lebih—_yeah_, bekerja seharian dengan dosen yang selalu diam dan penggerutu dan pemarah dapatlah dikatakan sebagai—baik ketimbang kawannya yang satu itu. Lagipula, bukannya Eren menghabiskan uang orangtua saja. Bekerja sebagai asisten Mr. Ackerman itu dibayar, lho, walau bayarannya tak seberapa. Lihat, betapa seharusnya Carla Yeager harus bersyukur memiliki anak seperti Eren. Berkali-kali Eren meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa ia tidak salah: yang salah itu ibunya—tega sekali membandingkan dia dengan dua orang jenius di angkatannya.

Mikasa Ackerman dan Armin Arlert. Dua orang sahabat Eren yang setia, namun bukan teman senasib dalam hal akademis. Di saat keponakan Levi Ackerman itu harus menolak tawaran pekerjaan dari berbagai macam perusahaan dan proposal Armin mengenai AMDAL [5] di daerah kutub memperoleh dana, Eren masih terjebak di sini; setiap siang selama tujuh hari berturut-turut **tanpa** libur menjadi asisten merangkap pelayan merangkap sekretaris Levi.

Bahkan sampai sekarang ia tidak tahu penelitian apa yang masih dilakukan oleh dosennya. Menyedihkan.

Akhirnya pemuda ini melengos pasrah. "Iya, Bu. Aku akan segera mandi, sarapan, dan bersiap-siap sebelum pergi ke laboratorium."

Senyum puas nampak pada wajah Carla. "Bagus. Selagi di sana, jangan lupa minta dukungan _Sir_ Ackerman, Eren. Dan segera kumpulkan data untuk skripsimu supaya kau cepat lulus!"

Hahahaha—_lulus_. Betapa menyeramkannya kata itu tatkala seseorang sudah memasuki bangku kuliah. Selain kata "skripsi" dan "wisuda", "lulus" adalah kata yang paling membuat gundah gulana seorang mahasiswa tingkat akhir. Seperti Eren ini. Pfft.

Eren hanya bisa mendesah. Disanggah pun bukannya akan membuat ia berada dalam kondisi menguntungkan, bukan? Setelah membiarkan Carla berceloteh mengenai masa depan (yang sudah Eren hafal garis besarnya, karena Carla sering sekali membicarakan hal ini), ia pun akhirnya meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku, menguap lagi beberapa kali, lalu bangun dari kamar tidurnya dan menuju ke kamar mandi.

Hari berikutnya bagi seorang Eren Yeager sudah dimulai.

.

Eren membuka pintu laboratorium dengan langkah gontai. Laboratorium di Jurusan Kartografi dan Penginderaan Jauh tidak seperti di fakultas ataupun departemen lainnya; pintu laboratorium ini tak ubahnya pintu kelas biasa dengan aturan yang cukup leluasa. Selama kau tidak membawa makanan dan minuman ke dalam laboratorium, siapapun bisa masuk. Tidak perlu mencuci tangan sebersih mungkin, tidak perlu jas putih, bahkan tidak perlu sarung tangan. Lihat saja Eren, dia bahkan hanya mengenakan _sweater_ cokelatnya ("Kau ini! Padahal jaketmu banyak, tapi itu terus yang kau pakai!" teriak Carla, sesaat sebelum Eren lari menghindari amarah sang Ibu yang memprotes selera berpakaiannya), celana jins biru, dan sepatu kulit. Standar.

"Selamat siang, _Sir_."

Ia menyapa pada sosok yang nampak masih asyik dengan stereoskop cermin[6]nya. Tetapi, sapaan yang biasanya minimal digubris dengan "hn" pelan, kini tidak menghasilkan balas. Eren mengangkat alis—bukan biasanya apabila Levi melakukan hal ini. Maka, sekali lagi Eren menyapa. "Selamat pagi, _Sir_ Ackerman."

Dan masih, Levi masih asyik dengan stereoskopnya.

Bukannya Eren tukang cari perhatian, hanya saja… ia khawatir. Awalnya ia ragu, tetapi impuls adalah nama tengah dari sang pemuda; apa yang ia mau akan ia dapatkan. Sehingga, sekali lagi Eren mengucapkan salam pada Levi. Kali ini lebih keras dan menggunakan artikulasi yang lebih baik. "SELAMAT PAGI _SIR! _APA KABAR ANDA?"

Ia melihat, sesungguhnya, bahwa Levi berjengit akibat teriakannya. Tetapi Eren menunggu dengan sabar, hingga sang dosen bersuara. Pada akhirnya, setelah lima menit penuh ketegangan, Levi mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Eren penuh amarah. "Bocah," ujarnya lamat-lamat. Pada saat yang sama, Eren merasakan ketakutan mengalir di sepanjang tulang belakangnya, "Apa kau tahu yang kau lakukan barusan?"

"Ti-Tidak, _Sir_."

"Kau mengacaukan delineasi yang sudah kukerjakan selama lima jam,"—dalam hati Eren mengernyit heran: _jadi orang ini sudah ada di lab sejak jam delapan pagi?!_—"Menurutmu, apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk memperbaikinya?"

"Tidak tahu, _Sir_!"

Levi hanya mencebikkan bibir. "Apa yang mereka ajarkan pada mahasiswa sekarang?" tanyanya marah, tetapi lebih pada bertanya ke diri sendiri. Sementara Eren masih menunggu. Siapa tahu ia akan mendapat hukuman atau pengurangan gaji, entahlah. Dia dan mulut besarnya—selalu saja membuat masalah. Eren tahu mengenai hal tersebut, oleh karenanya ia diam.

Semenit berlalu layaknya tiga menit. Hanya diam dan suara spidol OHP serta lembar transparansi beradu yang mengisi kebisuan di antara mereka. Eren, kendati berdiri diam, beberapa kali melirik dan melihat bagaimana Levi dengan telaten melanjutkan delineasi [7] dari dua foto udara yang diamati melalui stereoskop.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana, Eren?" Mendadak Levi bertanya dan ini mengagetkan Eren. "Kemari."

Eren… tidak mengerti. "Ke tempat Anda, _Sir_? Ba-Bagaimana kalau saya mengganggu?"

"Cepat kemari."

Saat dosennya itu sudah mengulangi perkataannya, maka tahulah Eren bahwa itu adalah sebuah perintah yang tak dapat disanggah. Eren menenggak ludah dan berjalan takut-takut menuju ke meja di mana Levi tengah melakukan delineasi. Manakala ia sudah berada di samping Levi, sekali lagi ia bertanya dengan ragu. "_Si-Sir_, saya tidak mengerti apa-apa mengenai hal yang sedang Anda kerjakan, apalagi Anda harus tahu bahwa nilai saya pada mata kuliah Kartografi Tematik hanya—"

"Hentikan omong kosongmu itu, Eren. Aku tidak peduli pada nilai Kartografi Tematikmu, itu urusan si Kacamata," Levi memotong perkataan Eren dengan nada monoton. Nyaris tidak peduli. Saat Eren sudah sepenuhnya diam, ia kemudian mengetuk-ngetukkan jari di atas lembar transparansinya. Katanya: "Coba lihat ini."

Dan Eren pun mendekat pada stereoskop yang berada tepat di depan Levi. Tanpa suara, sang pengajar kemudian mundur dan membiarkan Eren melihat melalui stereoskop bagaimana kenampakan tiga dimensi dari dua buah foto yang bertampalan. _I-Ini kan…_ Pemuda itu terkesima untuk sesaat, sebelum perasaan tersebut segera digantikan oleh rasa penasaran dan bingung tak terjelaskan.

Mata hijaunya menatap wajah Levi yang dingin. Entah ini adalah sebuah anomali atau apa, tetapi baru sekarang ia menyadari bahwa di dalam sorot Levi yang tajam, ada sebuah obsesi ambisius—_rasa haus akan jawaban, keengganan untuk tunduk, dan keinginan untuk mengungkap rahasia._

Mengungkap masa lalu yang lama terlupakan.

"_Si-Sir _Levi… Apakah ini…?"

"_Pada abad kedelapan hingga kesepuluh, umat manusia hidup di balik tembok setinggi lima belas meter yang terdiri dari tiga lapis._" Levi mulai berbicara, di tangannya ada sebuah buku dongeng yang sangat Eren hafal sampulnya. Ia suka sekali kisah itu, mengenai kepahlawanan sekelompok pejuang manusia melawan raksasa.

Tanpa sadar, ia pun ikut berbicara. "Wall_ Maria, _Wall_ Rose,_ Wall _Sina. Dan mereka mereka hidup damai di balik tembok yang…._"

"… _Melindungi mereka dari serbuan raksasa._"

Eren hanya bisa terhenyak saat Levi mengucapkan frasa pamungkas dari sebuah dongeng semasa kanak-kanak. Ia kira itu hanyalah sebuah legenda yang diciptakan masyarakat untuk menjelaskan apa-apa yang terjadi di dunia ini dengan menyenangkan. Sebuah epos paling mencengangkan yang membuatnya ingin menjadi tentara—dulu, sampai ia disadarkan bahwa kenyataan tidak seindah mimpi. Berulang kali Eren diberitahu—dinasehati—bahwa kisah dongeng itu tidak nyata. Mereka cuma cerita yang kebetulan saja bagus dan mencengangkan sehingga terus terngiang di kepala anak-anak.

Namun, tepat pada hari ini, Eren menjadi sebuah saksi bahwa dongeng tersebut _nyata_. Dilihatnya dengan mata kepala sendiri, bagaimana efek tiga dimensi dari stereoskop menunjukkan pola yang unik dari hasil jepretan foto udara. Tiga lingkaran dengan pola aliran konsentris [8], dikelilingi oleh hutan bervegetasi tipe kanopi yang lebat. Biasanya, pola aliran konsentris hanya akan didapatkan pada bentuklahan vulkanis, tetapi dari perbedaan kemiringan lereng dan bentuk ketiga lingkaran yang teratur, nyaris tidak mungkin bahwa itu adalah sebuah gunungapi tua yang sudah tidak aktif. Belum lagi—jejak lava, dia sama sekali belum menemukan yang satu itu. Jelas, bahwa apa yang ia lihat merupakan bentukan antropogenik—_buatan manusia_.

Eren berulang kali mengamati, sembari sesekali melihat hasil delineasi yang telah dilakukan oleh Levi. (_Oh, rupanya _Sir _Ackerman mendelineasi tembok dan juga penutup lahan [8] yang ada, toh_, gumamnya dalam hati, setelah melihat lembar transparansi yang ada di atas foto udara.) Betapa ia masih belum bisa percaya akan semua ini dan segala ketakjuban itu membuatnya tak habis pikir. Selama ini Eren selalu membayangkan bahwa kisah tersebut riil. Selama berhari-hari, berbulan-bulan, bertahun-tahun. Dan jawaban itu ada di sini, tepat di hadapannya.

Seketika ia merasa sakit hati atas sikap Levi. Padahal pria itu sudah mengetahui hal ini sejak berbulan-bulan—_atau mungkin bertahun-tahun?_—dan Eren yang selalu ada di laboratorium, menemaninya mencari data, tidak pernah diberi tahu. Oh, betapa tidak adil. Atau memang _sesepele_ itukah arti seorang Eren bagi Levi Ackerman?

… Bisa jadi. Mengingat di sini Eren hanya seorang mahasiswa akhir—coret yang tak kunjung lulus coret—yang _kebetulan_ dekat dengan keponakan sang dosen, di mana keponakan tersebut merupakan sahabatnya sedari kecil dan sejak awal masuknya sudah menjadi mahasiswa andalan di fakultas ini. Hubungan mereka tak lebih intim dari itu, cukup sebuah kasualitas. Seharusnya Eren tidak berharap lebih saat _kebetulan_ Levi memilihnya menjadi asisten penelitian.

"Eren, apa pendapatmu mengenai hal ini?"

Suara Levi yang bertanya padanya membuat Eren lepas dari lamunan. Sungguh, tiba-tiba disodorkan pertanyaan demikian membuatnya tidak siap. "Sa-Sa-Saya…," _bingung, bingung, bingung._ Hanya satu kata tersebut yang berputar dalam benaknya. Ia merasa jawaban itu tidak cerdas, namun tetap saja yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah. "Saya bingung, _Sir_."

Levi mendengus, seolah mengatakan padanya: _sudah kuduga_. Walau hanya sebuah pengamatan stereoskopis dari dua buah foto udara, tetap saja ini membuatnya bingung. Lebih seperti… dia, yang selama ini tidak mengetahui apa-apa, mendadak dijejali oleh pengetahuan baru yang demikian banyaknya. Kepala pemuda ini tidak sanggup, bahkan dengan segala ilmu yang dimilikinya pun, Eren masih tidak mengerti sepenuhnya.

Hingga pada akhirnya, cukuplah ia bertanya. "A-Apa yang ingin Anda lakukan dengan semua ini, _Sir_?"

Seolah sang pria telah menunggu pertanyaan itu terucap dari seseorang, dengan mata penuh semangat Levi menjawab. Untuk pertama kalinya, pria itu tersenyum pada seorang Eren Yeager. "Titan, Eren. _Titan_. Aku ingin membuktikan bahwa titan itu ada."

Entah kali ini siapa yang gila. Kenyataan, delusi, atau seseorang yang ada di hadapannya.

"Apa kau percaya bahwa titan itu ada, Eren?"

**-end/to be continued?-**

* * *

**Keterangan:  
[1]** Kartografi: singkatnya, ilmu pemetaan. Ini merupakan salah satu spesialisasi dari _major_ yang dipilih oleh Eren.  
**[2]** Penginderaan Jauh/_remote sensing_: (intinya) melihat suatu objek dan mengamatinya dari tempat yang jauh/tidak bersentuhan langsung. Biasanya alat yang digunakan adalah pesawat, satelit, RADAR, LIDAR, SONAR, dll.  
**[3]** Foto udara (_aerial photograph_) maupun citra satelit (_satellite image_) merupakan hasil penginderaan jauh. Semua foto adalah citra, tetapi citra belum tentu foto. Frasa "foto" hanya digunakan pada hasil penginderaan jauh yang diambil menggunakan film. Bahkan pengambilan gambar menggunakan kamera digital pun sejatinya dianggap sebagai _citra_, bukan foto.  
**[4]** Fotogrametri: (menurut Wikipedia—_yeah)_ metode pengukuran ilmiah yang bertujuan untuk memperkirakan lokasi suatu objek yang tetap maupun tak bergerak—blah. Intinya, dari sebuah foto dua dimensi, seseorang mereka ulang bentuk sebuah tempat berdasarkan data yang ada dalam foto. Kalau di Arkeologi, biasa digunakan untuk mereka-reka bentuk artefak.  
**[5]** AMDAL: Analisa Mengenai Dampak Lingkungan. Jadi, mengenai limbah dan sebagainya, serta seberapa besar dampak bahan pencemar itu ke lingkungan. Hal-hal yang dikaji dalam proses AMDAL: aspek fisik-kimia, ekologi, sosial-ekonomi, sosial-budaya, dan kesehatan masyarakat sebagai pelengkap studi kelayakan suatu rencana usaha dan/atau kegiatan. (KLH, 2009)  
**[6]** Stereoskop cermin: salah satu jenis stereoskop. Stereoskop sendiri merupakan alat yang digunakan untuk mengamati dua buah foto udara yang bertampalan, sehingga menampakkan kesan tiga dimensi. Prinsip kerjanya mirip kacamata 3D.  
**[7]** Delineasi: satu proses penarikan garis batas di daerah kajian. _Put it simply_, semisal Anda ingin mengkaji daerah hutan, beri garis pembatas untuk menandakan seluas apa hutan tersebut, dan sebagainya.  
**[8]** Penutup lahan: lahan itu tertutup oleh apa saja. Semisal vegetasi (tumbuhan), tanah terbangun, tanah terbuka, dst.

**Afterwords:** Dan saat selesai, saya bertanya-tanya: APAAN INI? Uh, anggap saja fanfiksi ini sebagai suatu tanda perpisahan sekaligus curhatan terselubung. Iya, terselubung, karena kendati kini saya kuliah di prodi yang sama dengan _major_ Eren, saya sudah tidak niat kuliah. Saya bisa jadi nanti tidak akan mengalami yang dialami Eren dalam cerita. Haha, fotogrametri—_seharusnya_ kalau saya lanjut kuliah, itulah salah satu mata kuliah yang akan saya pelajari di tahun ajaran berikutnya. Jadi, semisal ada kesalahan di bagian keterangan dan sebagainya, tolong koreksi saya. Pasti saya terima dengan senang hati.

Lalu, saya sepenuhnya sadar bahwa isi fanfiksi ini barangkali terlalu rumit dan sulit dicerna. Apalagi bagi yang bukan jurusan IPS dan tidak _sebegitu_ berminat pada Geografi, pasti bingung dengan isinya. Apabila ingin mendapatkan penjelasan lebih lanjut (walau dalam bahasa Inggris), bisa kunjungi _tumblr_ saya **verlirene-tumblr-****com** (ganti tanda strip dengan titik). Segala referensi fanfiksi ini mulai dari tren berpakaian sampai segala macam penjelasan tentang kartografi dan penginderaan jauh ada di sana, di _post_ paling atas. Kalau masih mau mendalami lebih lanjut, barangkali prodi saya bisa Anda masukkan sebagai pertimbangan dalam pilihan jurusan di SNMPTN atau SBMPTN? Lol.

Terakhir, seperti yang bisa And abaca, saya bingung akan **melanjutkan fanfiksi ini atau tidak**. Masih banyak ide dan materi yang belum dimasukkan ke sini. Saya bahkan belum mengenalkan mengenai salah satu satelit paling terkenal bagi mahasiswa Geografi: Landsat. Keputusan akan melanjutkan fanfiksi ini atau tidak, semua saya serahkan pada respon pembaca. Tetapi sementara _status_ fanfiksi ini akan saya labeli sebagai _on-going_.

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca! (peluk pembaca satu demi satu)

**140529—rdb**


End file.
